


Sweet Dreams

by moose_chan, waywardwandress



Category: Mr. Love Queen's Choice - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Confrontations, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, MC breaks into lucien's house lol, Manipulation, No Smut, Oneshot, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rough Kissing, Safe For Work, Spoilers, chapter 13 spoilers, he invades her dreams, no more lies lulu, sfw, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwandress/pseuds/waywardwandress
Summary: *SPOILERS* After the events of chapter 13, MC is distraught and ends up running to Lucien's apartment after their face-off for answers (and comfort). He's not there, so she lets herself in and snoops around. She ends up falling asleep in his bed where he finds her later, all wrapped up in his sheets. He carefully lies down next to her and enters her dreams with his Evol. They finally talk without BS looming over their heads. Cue angst and fluff.
Relationships: Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Xǔ Mò | Lucien & You, Xǔ Mò | Lucien/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Fics from Users of Thots of Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Discord Channel





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moose_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/gifts).



> MC in this fic is just referred to as "the girl" and "she/her". Let me know if this works or if I should commit to a name. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> 3/18 EDIT Moose_chan joins the party!! Complete fic overhaul with her loving hands. This is still my first crack at writing a fic and I'm so happy to see the response its gotten so far. Thanks to all of you who left kudos and bookmarked my work! It means so much to me, and believe me, I will be writing more with my goddess Moose by my side. Check out her latest work, "It is not a good idea - or is it?" https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702610
> 
> Much love! - Venus

_Lucien, was all of that true?” the girl asked in a soft voice barely above a whisper._

_“Lies,” the young man hissed in return,“but if I say that, would you believe me?”_

_“Who is Ares?” the girl desperately pressed, dread sinking into her like a pit in her stomach._

_Lucien does not answer, but only lifts a finger to point at his chest._

Images of Lucien’s betrayal replayed in her mind over and over as the girl ran and ran, tears blurring her vision as they streamed down her cheeks. She earned herself a few glances from concerned passersby but none moved to stop her or question her hysteria. She ran without looking back, only stopping until she felt far enough away to rest. Immediately she doubled over, chest heaving in sobs and gasps for breath. The burning in her chest was nothing compared to the stabbing pain in her heart, each one of Lucien’s harsh words like a dagger. Just outside her apartment building she regained her composure, caught her breath, and wiped her puffy eyes. She put on her best fake smile to greet the doorman who didn’t buy it for a second, but regardless opened the door for her wordlessly.

Now that the sadness had passed, her emotions quickly turned to anger, angry at him, but mostly angry with herself for easily she fell for it; how easily she had missed the signs, dismissed the red flags, and beat back her suspicions but surely Lucien would never hurt her, right? He did let her go after all. But did that mean that everything else he said, everything else they did together… was any of that real? 

The ding of the elevator reaching their shared floor startled her from her pity party and she shook herself out of her daze. She said she wanted answers, that she wanted to pursue the truth even if the truth was dangerous and led to nothing but pain in the long run. She was ready, at least that’s what she told herself. She steeled herself in front of Lucien’s apartment door and balled her hand into a tight fist, banging on the door loudly. The noise echoed hauntingly throughout the empty hallway. 

“Lucien!” she called angrily, ignoring what her inner thoughts were whispering what she already knew. What she had refused to acknowledge.

No answer. 

She rapped again, harder this time, her nails biting into her palm as she felt her inner strength fail her.

Silence.

She paused, taking a breath. What is she trying to accomplish being here and causing such a scene? The girl slowly unfurled her hand and lowered it back to her side.

“Ares…?” she called one last time to the door, but softer this time.

Knitting her brow, the girl knelt down and reached under the doormat until she felt it. She pulled out a silver spare key he said he would always leave for her should she need it for an emergency. Well, this seemed urgent, right? With shaky hands she fumbled with the key before pressing it suredly into the lock, and turned it. _Click._

Like a moth drawn to flame, she opened the door to his apartment. Was she let down, or breathing easy, that her first knee jerk reaction was to expect that she would see Lucien sitting on his couch as the door creaked open. That he, or would it be Ares, would be there on that well known couch filled with their shared memories, waiting for her amidst the dark shadows that filled his apartment. The girl was his willing prey, walking willing into sharp jaws that would snap around her neck with no warning or heed to her intentions no matter how pure.

But as far as she knew, no one was home. The first cursory look confirmed her suspicions, he was gone.

Now in total stalker mode, she mused that if her aims were to seek the unadulterated truth for herself in the first place, she should start at the source— his apartment. But to her dismay, there wasn’t really much to uncover. Lucien was aggressively minimalist in his home, and for a moment the girl whispered a heated curse to Marie Kondo and her damned ideals. This nearly empty apartment definitely did not spark joy. Any of the desks or cabinets that could have potentially held incriminating documents were locked tight, and Lucien wasn’t dumb enough to keep the keys closeby. She presumed they must have been kept somewhere in his lab, or on his person. After about an hour or so of searching, she came up with nothing more than disappointment and an empty sense of melancholy. Defeated, she made her way to his bedroom, and at the very least, indulged herself in this small pleasure, this lasting memory of Lucien that she had left. Questions whirled through her brain, restless in her pensive grief that left her aching, pulling and dragging behind her like heavy weights. 

His grey bed sheets still smelled faintly of his natural scent, a scent that to her always smelled something between a mix of grassy fields full of the final cut of hay at the end of summer and deep beds of pine needles that were found in the distant hidden recesses of Northern forests. She shamelessly peeled back the comforter and lay down in his bed, inhaling deeply to tuck his scent into every part of her lungs she could manage. The bed was soft and plush, and her body melted into it like butter. She turned to her side as she wrapped herself up tight and looked out the window. The curtains gently blew with the breeze and let in the milky moonlight, the only source of light in the room. Noticing that the window was slightly ajar, she nervously got up to shut it, but kept the curtains as-is. She then wandered into his bathroom, ~~to check for anyone hiding in the shower,~~ and a blush colored her cheeks at how intimately she had intruded upon his home. A pang of guilt rushed through her before it was chased away by a sense of rightful anger instead. She fingered the side of the bathroom mirror and was pleasantly surprised to have it easily swing open. She eagerly took a peek inside, but was only met with rows upon rows of pill bottles. 

She frowned. Was Lucien always this sickly? He had never appeared that way to her. To her, the Lucien she knew, the Lucien that he presented to her, was calm, collected, calculated, and so sure of his every move. He always presented to the world and to her, a strong and confident stature. It was hard to imagine him vulnerable like this. To have this image of him, broken, juxtaposed to what she kept locked safe in her memories, it was jarring. Unnerving. Even when she had made congee for him that one time, he still held himself with such grace that she doubted if he had really needed her at all. But he had still indulged her, and let her help him in what little way she could. 

She shut the medicine cabinet faintly, her thoughts weighty and burdensome on her mind. The girl was greeted with her pallid face once more. She felt a familiar stinging in her eyes but this time, the tears fell freely, laden with her own self professed shortcomings. There was no point in hiding her tears now but Lucien apparently had everything to hide from her, so many secrets kept. She had nothing left, her pride laid in tatters at her feet. The girl turned from the mirror, from her broken reflection and made her way back to his bed once more. It was an oasis that she sunk into until a shameful thought crawled up from the depths of her heart and latched itself into her thoughts. She wished that Lucien was beside her. Her worthless tears came from a desire that could never truly be. Was his path always so different from hers? The girl had thoroughly stained the pillowcases by the time she had finally cried herself to sleep; soon her sobs shifted to slow breathy snores and occasionally Lucien’s name fell from her lips like an unbidden prayer.

And like her prayer answered, he returned to his apartment a few hours after she had fallen asleep. Lucien instantly noticed that something was amiss as he stepped into his dark apartment. Vases and glasses were inches askew, and the dust that rested in the usually untouched corners of his apartment were disturbed. He didn’t dare make a noise lest he alert the intruder, but his shoulders relaxed when he made his way to his bedroom and saw the figure of the girl sleeping sweetly in his bed. The image before him was laid out like he had imagined so many times before, a plea to the vast unknown to let him have this one good thing in his life and not taint it with his malice.

“Silly girl…” he said softly, his eyes dripping with tenderness as he took in everything about her, committing it to memory to be played on repeat until it frayed at the seams. Somewhere in the depths of his heart, he let a little bit of hope balloon in his chest. A little bit of hope that despite his betrayal, despite his best efforts to lie, manipulate, and push her away, that she could still love him, still accept him, as disgusting and broken as he is. 

After revealing himself as Ares and breaking her heart, all he wanted to do was hold her as tight as he could. Chase after her and hold her close to his chest, hold her tight enough that no one, not even that other part of him he had called Ares, could take her away. She was his, all his. _Lucien’s._ And Lucien was hers. Even Ares, a ruthless, reprehensible being bent on pushing the collective consciousness to the next level, only wanted what was best for her. It had startled him when he realized neither part of him would ever lay a finger on her to hurt her, but Black Swan couldn’t know that. 

_Please don’t misunderstand me,_ he appealed to her sleeping form, his hand gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. When she didn’t wake from that, he got even bolder and leaned over to place a soft shadow of a kiss upon her cheek as his thoughts became tangled and obscured from reason. _My little fool._ _My poor, silly little fool._ But who is really the fool here? The young man had really gotten himself deeply rooted in this conflict of interest. He could no longer deny that he was hopelessly and utterly in love with her, and yet, and yet. He paused, his hand entwined in her hair. Ares was still expected to hand his precious treasure over to an organization who he knew wouldn’t value her like he did. It took some convincing, but she proved she was more than just the Queen of Evol, target for Black Swan; she had Lucien so wrapped up in her fingers, she was now _his_ Queen that he would do anything to protect, even murder all of Black Swan if he had to. He didn’t need Black Swan to create a better future with her. 

He craved to see her, to talk with her, but Lucien knew he couldn’t confront her like this. He couldn’t bring himself to disturb her peaceful sleep with more of his lies, more uncertainty. It would only increase her fear, her fear of him. He frowned to himself. Looking at her hand draped over her chest, he suddenly had a very selfish idea. He placed his hand gently on hers, activating his evol ever so slightly to keep her asleep as he moved to lay in bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around to hold her so tightly like he had been wanting to do since they parted ways on the TV tower. Once he was in a comfortable position, he willed himself to sleep and stepped into her dreamworld, intruding into her dreams as she had intruded into his home. 

This would make them close to even.

Within the sweet confines of her deep slumber the girl was having a great dream, free from the sorrows of her reality. She was acting as Lucien’s girlfriend once again at a university outing with his colleagues. She had just dragged Lucien to about a dozen rollercoasters excitedly, watching carefully to see which thrill would make him tick. She didn’t get the chance to gather much data though, she was too busy screaming her head off with her eyes screwed shut to really focus on what Lucien’s experience was like. Every time she opened her eyes, he was still beside her, his calm eyes smiling delighted by her antics. After every ride he chuckled at her pouty face that was only growing with determination that she would succeed in her mission to get him to show some form of emotion. He rubbed his arm to prepare for her iron tight grip as they headed towards the next one.

But as far as she knew, that Lucien with her was only a part of her dream.

The real Lucien had spotted her on a park bench nearby, a wide smile on her face with her legs happily kicking about, waiting for the false Lucien’s return. What she didn’t know, what she couldn’t know, was that the dream Lucien had disappeared once the real Lucien had stepped in. Upon seeing him in the crowd, her eyes lit up and she giddily ran towards him.

"Lucien! You're back! But where's the cotton candy..." the girl trailed off and slowed her pace to a complete stop, noticing his sudden change of clothes, and the somber look on his face.

"...Ares," she breathed, taking a few steps back. Her brow furrowed, and a pit of dread settled in her stomach. Why did she just call him ‘Ares’? She couldn’t quite recall, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of fear that was gradually overcoming her body. Her blood ran cold.

His eyes were as dark and violet as ever, flashing with an emotion she hadn't quite expected to find. _Regret._ She blinks and then it vanishes, returning with an icy gaze that sends a chill down her spine. 

"I thought I told you I wouldn't let you go so easily next time," he scolds, slowly inching his way closer. "I thought you wouldn't be so foolish as to run straight into danger when you see it right in front of you. Or..." Now crossed the distance between them, he pressed her against the tree she had backed herself into, fear and panic in her eyes. He gingerly placed a warm palm on her waist and dipped his head next to her ear.

"Is it your heart that makes you so blind?" 

His words were cold, but his tone was gentle. He sighed, and his thumb intimately traced circles on her side. 

The girl was so overwhelmed with conflicting emotions she could barely speak as she tried to process everything that was happening. With his words, bits and pieces of reality came back to her. She trembled lightly in his embrace, but made no move to escape. Not that she could, if she had tried.

"Are... are you going to capture me now? W-what are you going to do with me?" she rasped.

Lucien took a step back and shook his head, he knew what she had meant with her words. But instantly his mind had dived head first into the forbidden. He reigned in his thoughts before he completely became unhinged, “I couldn't capture you now even if I wanted to. This is your dream.”

Realization dawned on the girl's face as her dreamscape became lucid. She yelped when she fell back into bed as the scenery shifted back to Lucien's darkened apartment, soft moonlight shining through the window. A blush rose to her cheeks upon remembering her shameless break in, and her hands ball into fists as she remembered why.

For a moment, her heart skipped a beat as the dream world threatened to shift yet again. “Wait, if I'm asleep laying in your bed then you are–?”

“Laying right beside you, holding you just like this.” he finished for her, pulling the frightened girl into his arms and mirroring their bodies as they were in the waking world. 

In response, she angrily pushed him away and sat up. Her spine was ramrod straight as she got up and walked towards the window instead, turning away from him. The girl refused to let him see the tears pooling in her eyes once more.“Just what do you want with me, Lucien? Or should I even call you that right now?” she spat what little hate she had for him out and regretted the bile that rose to accompany it.

"You can call me whatever you like. But you made a choice to seek out the truth. I chose to honor that choice. I am Lucien. I am also Ares." His tone was mild, his mannerisms cut and dry as he laid out his cards for her to see.

Tears plopped in fat drops onto the floor. “What do you want with me, Lucien? What is your goal?” She crossed her arms and looked outside, the lonely moon now replaced with swirling waves. The girl didn’t feel like they were drowning, yet they were deep underwater far from any known shoreline. She felt a cool misty breeze on her face which refreshed her flushed, puffy face. The tinge of salt in the air made her wonder if this surreal sea was composed solely from her tears alone. 

The girl refused to give in to her longing desires to look back at him. She refused to show how deep her hurt went. But she knew it was useless. He knew. He always knew what his actions did to her. But her ego stung, her heart ached. She needed him, wanted him, despite cruel reality.

“I simply wish for a better future for Evolvers,” Lucien pleaded, he was sitting at the edge of the bed now, eyes glowing with a restrained violet flame as he watched the girl's back shudder up and down with silent sobs. “I want to build a better future for our-” he stammers briefly before correcting himself, “for the children of tomorrow, where Evolvers don’t have to live in fear or in hiding. Black Swan holds that same goal but has different plans in mind for achieving that goal.”

Her breath had caught in her throat at his slip, but kept her eyes firmly placed looking out to the endless sea. “What does that have to do with me? Why involve me at all in this-” With a heaving sigh she turns, her hands held out in frustration as she vents and lets go of all of the hurt she had been holding deep inside her heart. When she caught his gaze, she froze under the intensity and her words died on her lips. 

“You possess the Queen gene that empowers all other Evolvers and can even trigger Evol in otherwise normal people. With your power, we can fast-forward the evolution of mankind from survival of the fittest and create a better world. Don’t you want that?”

She paused for a moment, taking the time for all this sudden information to sink in. _Was_ this something she really wanted? And if she did, was it really up to her to decide the fates of tens of millions- no, _billions_ of people? _No, no,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head at him with finality. No, she could not join him down this path that he had chosen for them.

“This isn’t right. What gives us the right to involuntarily evolve mankind like this? What about the people who want to live normal lives without evol? Why are we erasing their choice to live a happy life? I feel that we, as evolvers, have a right and a duty to protect the people who wish to live normal lives, and let humanity evolve as it will, naturally. Isn’t that survival of the fittest at its most basic principle? Why play your hand at god?”

“Certain sacrifices must be made for the evolution of mankind, that is an inevitable truth. Regardless of our decisions, humanity will persist and we will evolve. This is just a quicker method towards a more perfect world. If we have the chance, have that once in a lifetime opportunity, shouldn’t we take it?” Lucien searched in her eyes for any sort of acceptance. He found none in her disapproving gaze as she took in his words. His heart sank deep within him as he came to the realization she had already made up her mind.

The girl kept shaking her head at him, crying silently. This was all wrong, so wrong. She could see his point of view, but she just couldn’t bring herself to agree with him on how to get there. 

Frowning, he tried his best to wipe her tears away but they just kept coming and coming. He was for once, at a complete loss at what to do. “...Do you hate me?” he asked in a low voice. She wouldn’t look at him. He felt his chest tighten in a panic, that fragile balloon of hope now felt constricted by a vice, nearly bursting. 

“Hate you...? Lucien, I-” She blinked, and squeezed her eyes shut to will the memory of Ares’s cruelty away, yet it was all she could see.

“Ares and I are enemies,” she said, her eyes meeting his with a small fire lit underneath her. “But... I’m still in love with Lucien.” She reached out and put her hand on his cheek, smiling warmly through her tears. “I felt so angry and frustrated with myself for not realizing it sooner, for missing the red flags and chasing away my suspicions, but regardless of that, I do have one thing that I am certain of.”

Lucien swallowed, barely able to contain his wildly beating heart from jumping straight out of his chest. His heart melted at the sight of her smile like the sun, sending a shot of warmth throughout his entire body that thawed the iciness that had very nearly threatened to overtake him completely. 

“What are you so certain of?” he asked slowly, nuzzling his face gently into her palm.

“Lucien would never hurt me- well, would never hurt me physically at least,” she lightly chucked. 

Hearing this, he tried once more to pull her into his arms. This time she relented, relaxing herself into the assured safety of his sturdy frame. Nestled tightly onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I love you,” she whispered. “It drives me insane, Lucien. I love you so much it scares me.”

She felt a soft rumble in his chest as he laughed, as a warm palm gently entangled in her hair. 

“Silly girl.” Only she would be able to say everything that he couldn’t. 

They sat like that for some time, indulging in each other’s embrace and listening to the steady heartbeats of the other. The girl felt herself being lulled to sleep, _dreamception?_ she idly thought. To Lucien, her heartbeat only felt like a ticking clock. He knew this couldn’t last forever and this dream had to end. 

“It’s almost time for you to wake up,” his voice broke the peaceful silence.

“Will I remember this when I wake up?” she asked shakily.

He sighed. “You shouldn’t try to.”

“I want to,” she puffed up determinedly. 

“I…” Lucien swallowed thickly. Admitting the reality of the situation was harder than he thought. “I have to go away soon. You won’t see me for a while. Please don’t try to look for me.” He said quickly but firmly. The girl now squirmed in his arms, straining to look at him, and he loosened his grip on her slightly.

“When will you be back?”

He closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

“The next time we see each other, will you be Ares?”

“Yes. The next time we see each other, we will be enemies.”

“But Lucien, please,” she nearly begged him. “We don’t have to be,” her voice was barely above a whisper. “You don’t have to go back Black Swan, you don’t have to be Ares.”

He wanted to lie. It would be so simple. So easy to tell her that everything would be okay. That if she wanted, she had his permission to surprise him at his apartment any given time. That she could sleep over his place every night. But he knew he couldn’t. 

The girl watched his face carefully. His eyes were screwed shut, his brows knitted, he looked almost angry now. His face only softened when he felt her hand on his cheek, and before could react further, he felt her gentle lips press against his. 

He sucked in a breath in shock before he utterly and completely melted into the kiss, bringing his hand to the nape of her neck to pull her even closer. Her tongue shyly glided along his bottom lip and he was more than happy to comply to her silent request. Deepening the kiss with a ferocity that at that moment, she didn’t quite comprehend what it meant. 

He was hers. 

She was his, and that’s all there was to it.

He could never let her go now, and she couldn’t even dream of escape. Their lips crashed together like waves. Rolling, tumbling, pulling and then rolling again back over them both until they were drowning. Drowning without a care until neither could breathe and only then did they pull away panting. 

She looked into his crazed violet eyes, dark like a deep ocean and her reflection was the only light she could see. He was drawn to her as such, her color and her kiss the only oxygen he could yield. He was suffocating without her, he needed another hit. He could never have enough of her.

“I love you,” he finally said. “I tricked myself into believing I could deny how I felt for so long, but it turns out that I was the silly fool all along, huh?”

She beamed at him then, and gave him an extra peck on his nose. “Very silly,” she quietly agreed. 

It was the last smile Lucien saw for a long time.

Lucien’s eyes snapped open. His phone was buzzing wildly on the nightstand and he spit a curse darkly as he quieted it. He looked over at the girl. She was still fast asleep but seemed a little more restless, tossing and turning with a frown. She thrust a hand out reaching for him even after all of this, and Lucien placed his hand atop hers. She stilled when he activated his evol, lulling her into a deep dreamless slumber.

“Time to fly away, my little butterfly.” He carried her sleeping form reverently in a princess style back to her apartment, where he tucked her into her own awaiting bed. He glanced over at the journal next to her bed and casually flipped through the pages containing her past precognitions, some nonsense dreams, a few nightmares, and the last few containing precognitions labelled as nightmares. He frowned then pocketed the journal. This way, at least he could keep the dream they had together to himself, and have the upper hand on any moves Hades or any other agents in Black Swan could be making. Without the memory of their dream, she would behave appropriately the next time they meet, playing right into what he had planned for them next. He had to put on a show for Black Swan and she had to play along; she had always been a terrible liar. A trait that he normally found endearing, but now would be deadly for them both. 

Between his evol and her missing journal, he hoped that was enough to make sure she’d forget. Even if they both knew he would never hurt her, Black Swan couldn’t know that. She _should_ hate him. She _should_ fear him. After giving her one last kiss on her forehead, Ares quickly scribbled down a letter to her and left it on her table before he vanished into the quickly fading night. 

  
  


The next morning the girl woke with a start, bolting upright on her own bed, tucked into her own sheets. She sat still for a moment processing the horrific events from the previous day, and her nonsensical decision that led her to a fantastical night. 

_How did she end up back at her apartment?_

She wildly searched around for her dream journal to commit the dream to memory, but by the time she had finally given up searching, she had already lost most of the details. She punched a pillow in anger. She hated feeling so helpless and so left in the dark. She missed Lucien. She resented Ares. As she walked out into her living room, a glint of something metal caught her attention. She noticed Lucien’s pen Iridescent, now cleaned of her blood and lying to a mysterious note left on her table. Her breath caught in her throat, she resisted the urge to tear up the paper, or tear up herself. 

_I won’t let you get away so easily next time. Don’t let me catch you again._

  
  


_-A_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please check out the other fics in the Thots of Mr. Love: Queen's Choice collection! They inspired me to write and start this fic in the first place <3\. If you're 18+ please join us in our discord server! https://discord.gg/sn45jhB


End file.
